Aghuls. Origin
'Aghuls' Aghuls (also spelled Agul) is an ethnic group, that lives in Dagestan,Russia. This is one of the less reseached nationalities of southern Dagestan(Daghestan). There no data about it Aghuls early history and origin. This folk is first mentioned in historical sources of 7 century, That time in "The Armenian Geography" these people are called as " Aghutokany". Thus no historical data till that period there is no reason to say this ethnic group had not been formed yet. Strabo ( A Greek geographer) wrote in his " Geographia " ( Book 11) in I century about Albania Caucasian Albania and its folks. Some tribes of this historical region were called as Chells '''and '''Legoi. These two tribes can be reffered as ancient ancestors of Lezgin folks. Language. Aghul language belongs to Lezgian language family the Lezgian language family so we can state Aghuls were one of enthnicities of Caucasian Albania and so they have Caucasian origin. Accordiny to some reseaches it was in the middle of I century when ancient Lezgian Parent Language (Proto-language ) divided into three attested languages: Lezgian, Tabassaran and Aghul. And to study the history of Aghuls of this period both linguistic and archeologic data are regreired. The areas with Aghuls majourity has not been well archeologically studied til now. In 1965 not far from village Chirakh ''a large settlement (its area was about 25 ha) was found.The remains of its huge fortress walls, ruins of hourses barns and water supply pipes indicate it was set in '''early Middle Ages' and fallen in about 13 century. Later lost of other archeological artefacts of Aghuls were found. The earliest literaly Aghul material is at 12-13 centuries. This is 9 inscriptions on grave stones in early Muslim cemetary. The stones preseve non-Muslim names, thus Aghuls of that period were Muslims already. Islamization of Aghuls supposed to be connected with''' Muslim Khorasani Loca Abu Muslim Khorasani Loca .' Literary sources of 10 century state it was he and his descendants who built ''a mosgue in Richa. Now the majoir of Aghuls are Muslims. Sunni Muslims. Rare data about Aghuls' history do not allow us to see clearly social structure of setllements of the earliest period.Some information about this theme is given on stone incriptions of 12-13 centuries. One of them says the territori of Richa was headed by "Emir the Great, triumphant fighter for god cause, the crown of the world and religion. Adam b. Abd-al-Malik b.Mohammed that ordered to buid a mosque" ruined by the Mongols. To clear up social structure of Aghul' settlements it is important to study agricultural relationship and land ownership. In common usage were forests and some grassland mountain slopes. Hospitality as the national characteristics Alike all other Dagestan nationalities Aghuls are widely known for their hospitality. Since ancient times hospitality has been playing important role in social life of people. An Aghul house could be a shelter not for an acquaintance but also for any pilligrim. The master of the house tried to do all his best for a visiter, even if that caused some discomfort for his family members. Заголовок секции Напишите здесь вторую секцию вашей статьи. Категория:Nationalities and ethnic groups